A Mother's Tale
by Cheshire-Banshee856
Summary: Just a short one shot that some would consider a prequel. Hopefully the start of a series. All depends on the reviews.


She had a sister.

Well to be clearer on the situation, she had another sister.

Lily Potter (nee; Evans) had another sister, and her name was Rosalie Evans, or more kindly put, Rosalie Black.

Now the story of Rosalie Black is important but not as important as the story of her daughter Lydia M. Black, but that story is for another occasion.

Rosalie Evans was a year younger than Lily and three years younger than Petunia. While Lily had red hair, and Petunia had blond, Rosalie herself had very dark brown hair. The only feature she did share with any of her sisters were her almond shaped eyes, and she only shared this trait with Lily though her own were a steely grey.

After Petunia had a complete fit over Lily's growing powers and finally her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, Mr. and Mrs. Evans knew that once Rosalie began to show her own magic they would have to cover it up with any excuse they could as to not have a repetition of the previous year when it came to their oldest daughter's very angry tantrums.

Since Rosalie was a very humorous young girl, her knack for playing pranks and acting out during her primary school years was enough of an excuse to use as a reason for sending her off to a boarding school. This was enough to convince Petunia of her youngest sister's yearly disappearance, though ever since Lily's letter and Rosalie's being sent off Petunia had started to lose interest in both of her sisters, one for being a "freak" and the other for being a no good "troublemaker". Little did she know.

Rosalie was just a year behind Lily at Hogwarts, although she was sorted into Slytherin. Though Lily was very much into her studies and avoiding James Potter and Sirius Black at all cost, her little sister wasn't as… well behaved. Yes Rosalie took her studies very seriously like her sister, though her idea of fun included pranks and lots of them, so it was only natural that she caught the attention of Hogwarts leading prankster at the time… young Sirius Black.

Now the youngest Evans sister wasn't above the antics of the Marauders and spent most of her time if not pulling pranks on the boys, pulling pranks with them. It wasn't until Sirius was in his fifth year that he realized how much Rosalie was growing up. Unlike her sister at that age Rosalie quickly filled out into a young woman and looked almost exactly like her older sister. It was during this time that practical jokes and trouble making had made way to hormones induced teenagers and puppy love. Of course James and Sirius all of a sudden were trying to win the affections of Lily and Rosalie with bigotry and big headedness. Lily turned her nose back into a book while Rosalie would smirk at her sister knowingly.

Eventually by their seventh year the boys had matured enough for the girls to take them seriously, well James at least by becoming head boy, and Lily becoming head girl. Sirius and Rosalie while becoming an official couple still held a special place in their heart for pranks and troubling making. Rosalie felt alone when her friends had all graduated and she was left alone in school for another year, though Sirius did cheer her up multiple times by taking her out on dates in Hogsmeade during weekend trips out of the castle, as well as sneaking into the castle to have late night rendezvous'.

Once Rosalie had stepped onto the stage to receive her diploma she was met with Sirius kneeling in front her professors who all held smiles. It was then at that very moment that Rosalie had agreed to become Mrs. Sirius Black. A few years later about three months after her sister had given birth to little baby boy, Harry James Potter, Rosalie had given birth to tiny baby girl Lydia Minerva Black.

There was one thing that Rosalie had refused to be involved in, and that was participating those god awful animagus games the men participated in with the children. She could remember the last one she witnessed while sitting out on the back patio with Lily. This particular visit had the younger sister a bit bristled seeing as her older sister had asked for something unimaginable. Her sister and her husband wanted Sirius of all people, her Sirius, the father of her daughter, to be there secret keeper as they would be into hiding soon. She loved her sister of course, there was no doubt of that but for the same reason Lily was asking this favor, Rosalie declined it, both women had to do what was necessary to secure their family's safety.

Rosalie knew that such things were futile when it came to her husband's stubbornness. Though the chain of events that occurred shortly after no one would have been able to foretell. She had lost a sister, a brother in law, a friend, and surely she would end up losing her husband too. She tried to take and hideaway with a young Harry, but Dumbledore had other plans. With regret, a tearful goodbye, and an underlying chance of hope to see her nephew again Rosalie took the only thing her heart had left, her daughter Lydia. Together they fled to the Americas with the goal to return once again. Hopefully things would be set right, as they should be. Rosalie could only hope for the best for her sake and her daughters.

It is with young Lydia Minerva Black that our story begins… 


End file.
